The more, the merrier
by Eme-sylvestris
Summary: There are things so important, that can't wait to be told till the Sun rises. Or maybe is just that some people is too anxious to shut up even in the middle of the night. AkarixAlex (implied YaekoxAlex)


**Hi fellow TerrafoFans!**

 **After a long time I'm here with another one of my English experiments. I've had this written for month but kind of forgot about it. I also wrote another two short fics people requested me on tumblr and I guess I'll publish them the following weeks.**

 **This one was made under the prompt "Things you said at 1 a.m".**

 **Excuse me for my mistakes and thanks a lot for reading!**

* * *

 **The more, the merrier**

It was almost 2 a.m and there he was, yawning, rubbing his eyes and with a glass of milk in his hands. He couldn't remember how it came into them, indeed, he didn't even knew how he arrived at the U-NASA headquarters' cafeteria. He groaned and combed his hair with his fingers just before giving another yawn that made his eyes to water a little. He looked to his right to find the reason of him being awake. A dumb, but on the other hand, adorable Japanese boy who was looking the floor intensely and playing with a napkin in his hands. At his side and on top of the table they were resting against, there was an empty mug and crumbs. Alex nudged him, asking without the need of words what did he want. Akari bit his lip and looked at him with something that seemed like embarrassment reflected in his eyes, but kept saying nothing.

Alex sighed. Since the moment they've reached the cafeteria his friend said nothing apart from asking him what did he wanted to eat before entering the kitchen. Akari got out a little later with a glass of milk for him and hot cocoa and cookies for himself, not saying a word and avoiding his gaze.

It all started about half an hour ago, when he was peacefully sleeping in his bed and someone shaking him as well as a voice hammering his head woke him up. He grumbled, threw punches in the air and tried to make himself a cocoon in his blankets, but it didn't work. Apparently Akari was too persistent to give up and let him sleep like anyone in their right mind would do.

"Alex, Alex!" even though he was whispering his voice was loud enough to make some of the boys in the room beg for silence

"What do you want, Akari?" he opened just one eye to look at the clock on the wall in front of him "It's 1 a.m, we have to rise early tomorrow"

"It would be only a moment, please come with me"

"To where?"

" I'll tell you later, just come"

"Leave me alone, man. I want to sleep. G'night" and with that he rolled over in bed and covered his head with his quilt

"No, no, no. Alex, please" he shook his friend "I want to go to the bathroom but I'm afraid because of the movie we watched today. Accompany me, please?"

"What?!" that made Alex sit down on the bed and look at him with his eyes wide open.

"Shush!" both of them looked in the direction of Marcos' bed, who was glaring at them with his eyes half opened

"I'm hungry and I need someone to watch while I sneak in the kitchen"

" Are you really waking me up past 1 am just because you want to eat?"

" Kinda?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" a pillow hit the back of Alex's head and he covered himself with his arms just in time to block another two.

Glaring at Akari he finally got up and both of them left the room in the direction of the cafeteria they were in at that moment. The only think Alex could think about is what he did to deserve that. Seeing that he wouldn't get anything more from Akari he finished his milk and left the glass on the table, ready to go to bed again. As he was about to walk away the other boy grabbed his arm making him stop, pleading him not to go with a soft whisper.

"Akari, would you PLEASE tell me what is happening?"

" There was that movie and the bathroom and…you know"

"Are you telling me you're so afraid of a terror movie you can't go to pee alone? Akari, you were about to die out there sacrificing yourself in our behalf. And you didn't hesitate at all…do you expect me to believe you're afraid of some ghost make up from a film?"

" If I say 'yes' that would be too stupid, right?" Alex just nodded "I thought so…"

"Besides, we didn't went to the bathroom yet"

"Oh fuck, I knew I was forgetting something. But the thing about eating is true! I was…am hungry, and I needed someone to watch"

"Sure"

"Are you being sarcastic? That sounded sarcastic!" Alex huffed "Ok, you were being sarcastic"

"Akari, seriously. I want to, no, I NEED to sleep. I'm tired, we have to get up at 6:30 am and I'm still waiting for you to say something"

"Ok, sorry, you're right"

Akari started walking and breathing heavily fixing his eyes on the ceiling. He was noticeably anxious and it seemed he was rehearsing a speech inside his head. Seeing him being a bundle of nerves made Alex take pity on him, so he moved closer to his friend and grabbed him by the arms making him to stop. Akari looked at him for a couple of seconds before moving his gaze away breathing heavily. Alex guided him to the table and helped Akari sit down on its surface.

"Now you are going to relax, tell me what is happening, and then we are going to sleep. Ok?" his friend did nothing but to show a distressed expression and Alex couldn't help but sigh and hug him with one arm "And to think I'm the younger of the two" After a couple of seconds holding him he tried to move away, but Akari got a hold of his shirt not letting him do so. He looked at him questioningly, but stayed as he was tightening a little his embrace. "Ok, I'm starting to worry. Did something happened?"

"Not particularly" Akari mumbled against his shoulder, voice muffled.

"Are we here at…" he looked at the clock in the wall "…2 am for something that 'not particularly' happened?"

" Something like that, yeah"

"Akari, I'm worried about you, really. But I'm sleepy and I can't be any help if you don't tell me anything" Alex ruffled his hair and moved away a little, enough to grab the boy by the shoulders to look directly at his face "Go on, tell me. Did something happened with a girl? A boy? The boss?"

"More like a boy…" Akari looked away blushing and Alex smiled. He was so cute he felt the urge to hug him again but he had to restrain himself. If he interrupted him now that it seemed he was finally speaking, they would be at the starting point again

"See? Is not that difficult, something happened with a boy. Which boy?" Akari looked at him with his eyes open wide and shaking his head "Ok, ok, don't tell me who. But this is a small crew, I'm going to know sooner or later"

"It's not that!" he cleared his voice and his cheeks turned a little red "Precisely the problem is that I want something to happen but it's not possible" scratching his face with one finger, Akari looked at him again and shrugged "I don't even know if he likes men or not" Alex could see his friend covering his face with his hands and groaning "Oh man, this is so hard"

" I don't want to be rude but…it was really essential to tell me all this at this time? We live together, man. You could have tell me any other time"

"Yeah sorry, but I've been mulling over it and I wasn't able to sleep. Besides, for the time being I prefer no one else to know and in any other moment we could be heard"

"Ok, I get it. Do you want my advice?" to his surprise, Akari raised a hand making him shut up. The boy bit her lip and gave in a shy sidelong look

"There's another thing I need to tell you and the main reason I woke you up" Alex made a gesture indicating his friend to go on but he seemed to be blocked for a moment. Akari closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting his lungs to empty themselves slowly before breathing again "Ok. Here I go…." He made another pause and Alex looked at him raising an eyebrow "You're the boy. I like you. Gosh! I just had to get it off my chest" Akari stood up from the table "Now we can go to sleep. Thanks for listening"

The boy bowed his head and tried to leave, but Alex put his arms on both sides of him blocking his way and trapping Akari between himself and the table.

"Wait a moment, where do you think you're going?" his golden eyes fixed directly on him made Akari to step back a little, hitting the table at his back.

" T-to sleep?"

" You don't want to hear what I have to say?" a tense silence formed around them and the only thing that could be heard was Akari's gulping.

" You're with Yaeko, aren't you? You seem to be happy, and you love each other a lot, at least from outside. And I don't want to intrude or anything, and besides you're with a girl so I don't think you're interested in boys. And well, is not like I want to have a relationship or anything is just that…" Alex put a finger over his mouth silencing him immediately

"First of all. Yeah, I'm with Yaeko, I love her to bits, and she's one of the best's things that had happened to me ever" after his words Akari showed a saddened expression and Alex had to grab his chin softly to raise his head "Second, never assume a person's sexuality. I may be going out with a girl, but I'm bisexual"

"You're also bisexual? You didn't told me"

"I didn't consider it necessary. I mean, I'm constantly talking about how I like men"

"I've always thought you were mocking me because I swing both ways!"

"You're fucking dense, you know it? I was trying to flirt"

"You were trying to fli….YOU LIKE ME?"

"Obviously, yes"

"Seriously?"

"For God's sake Akari, you're so cute I think is impossible to not like you. Now if you let me, I'm gonna make something I've been craving for months"

"Oh, ok"

And grabbing both sides of his face, Alex kissed him taking Akari completely by surprise. However, he didn't take much time to respond and kissed Alex back almost immediately, before realizing a thing and getting away from him.

"Wait a moment! What about Yaeko! Aren't you cheating on her doing this?" Alex laughed softly at Akari's words " I'm being serious, she's my friend and I love her. I don't want her to be hurt"

" Akari" he grabbed the Japanese's face and gave him a peck on the lips " Let me talk you about polyamorous relationships"

" Polywhat?"

" Polyamorous relationships" he looked at him with a smug smile "But first…would you like to know what Yaeko a Kanako do when they go to the bathroom together?"


End file.
